


A One Time Boyfriend

by ThatFuckerTucker



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Dinner, F/M, Jynnic - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 13:58:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8893321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatFuckerTucker/pseuds/ThatFuckerTucker
Summary: Jyn lied about having a boyfriend and now she's got to bring him to her parents' Christmas dinner. Upon finding a suitable candidate, she got more than she bargained for.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how this happened. Anyway, hope you enjoy! Also, this is like a mix with Danny Rayburn (Ben Mendelsohn's character in Bloodline) and Orson Krennic.

“You’ll get to meet him soon, mom…yes, yes, I promise.” Jyn shook her head as her mom kept going on and on, speculating on the aspect of her ‘secret boyfriend’ and damn it, Jyn also wanted to know how her ‘boyfriend’ looked because she still hadn’t met him.

It was a onetime lie, an excuse solely use for the purpose of not having to go to her parent’s house because she wanted to hang out with her friends, alas, it went out of control and she just kept using it to get out of things.

Putting her phone on the table, she looked at her two friends, who were holding in their laughter.

“Come on, out with it.” Jyn said tiredly, causing her friends to laugh.

Cassian and Bodhi worked with her in the law firm. They were pretty good lawyers but outside of work, they were completely different, a mess if you will. While Bodhi calmed down, Cassian couldn’t stop laughing.

“You keep lying about having a boyfriend; something tells me you have to tell the truth sooner or later.”

“No, I will find someone to be my boyfriend for a day.” She insisted.

“Your plan will fail.” Said Bodhi with a chuckle and then looked at Cassian. “Unless…you ask Cassian to be your date.”

Cassian looked doubtfully at her and then at Bodhi. “Hear me out, you two know each other, are single and your mom will love him. Look how good looking he is.”

Bodhi started stroking Cassian’s light beard and said man slapped his hand away. “That’s the issue. Her mom will love me because I’m basically perfect.”

“Oh, piss off, Cassian.” Jyn said good naturedly as she stood up and started organizing her papers; it was almost time to go home since the firm would be closing in twenty minutes. “But it’s true, unfortunately. Mom would love you and I need to find someone she won’t love.”

Cassian leaned back, stroking his chin. “Go to a bar…meet someone, tell him what the deal is and done. Throw in some money, that might help.”

“But we can’t let her go alone! You know the kind of people there, dude.”

“I can take care of myself, boys.” Jyn flashed them a smile as she stuffed her papers into her suitcase. “In fact, I’ll go right now. If I find someone I want to put him up to date, Christmas is a week away.”

“We’ll go with you.” Cassian said as he stood up, Bodhi did the same.

“Ok, meet me at the usual bar, just sit somewhere else and keep an eye out for prospects. Oh, he has to be blond. I told mom he was blond.”

“Thank you, you just made this search much harder than it needed to be, Jyn.”

“I’m sorry…if it makes you feel better, anything you consume will be paid by me.” She was already halfway to the door when Cassian stopped her.

“Tell me he’s in any age range, please.”

“Well…any age range is fine as long as he’s not too bad on the eyes.” She winked at them and left.

Now at 20 years old, Jyn Erso was a pretty successful woman, albeit single. Her parents encouraged her to travel and do what she thought was best for her. She had been gifted with her father’s brain and her mother’s sense of adventure, which is why she pretty much had her life together at such a young age. They wouldn’t be disappointed if she still wasn’t married, so why did she lie about having a boyfriend? She couldn’t wrap her head about it. Jyn figured she’d tell them they broke up, but then she would’ve to act miserable, which she wasn’t about to do.

As she drove, she thought about inviting Cassian instead and dying his hair blond. He wouldn’t mind, would he? But she didn’t want to make their work relationship and friendship to be any more awkward than it already was.

Just a couple of months ago they hooked up and it was nice, if she said so herself, but after fancying him for a bit and then sleeping with him, she realized that she didn’t wanted to have that kind of relationship with him. Thankfully, Cassian understood. However, the sense of awkwardness still remained.

Once at her destination, she applied some more make-up and undid the top two buttons of her dress shirt. Her pencil skirt and stiletto heels would certainly draw some looks and that was exactly what she wanted.

As Jyn read Cassian’s message indicating that he and Bodhi were on their way, a rather antique pick-up truck blasting classic rock parked exactly next to her. She huffed and turned off the engine and tried to open her door to get out but couldn’t since the person had parked so close to her.

She lowered her window and called out to whoever was driving it since she couldn’t see them. “Hello, I can’t get out! Hello!” she said over and over again until the music had turned down and the man who had already gotten out of his vehicle looked at her and started laughing.

“In trouble, aren’t you?”

The man was roughly 5’11’’, tanned, with freckles on his face, blond mixed with grey hair and the bluest eyes she had ever seen. He was also incredibly sweaty, wearing a cheap shirt with a plaid shirt on top, which was open and showed off his chest, and ripped jeans accompanied by dirty boots.

In her slight outrage, she didn’t notice that this man was perfect for her little scheme.

“Yes and it’s because of you!” she pointed her finger at him which only made him chuckle. “Move that monstrosity away from my car so I can get out.”

“Eh…” he shrugged and tapped the bonnet of her car. “What’s the magic word, lady?”

“Uh… fuck you?”

He chuckled and shook his head. “I like you, spitfire. I’m going to move my truck.”

“Good!”

He shook his head at her and moved his truck a little to the side, allowing her to get out of her car. He rushed for the door and held it open for her. A gentlemanly move but he was definitely not dressed like a gentleman should be. He resembled a farmer much more.

“The magic word is ‘please’.” He said softly as she passed him by and she rolled her eyes at him as she walked towards a booth.

Orson knew he shouldn’t pursue her and aggravate her further, but he was bored and had nothing better to do at the moment.

“How about I buy you a drink to apologize for parking my monstrosity near your car, hmm?”

“No, thank you.” Jyn said, not even sparing him a second glance.

“Well, more for me.” Defeated, he walked to the bar, intending to sit himself on a stool and drink like there was no tomorrow.

“Wait!” She called him back and he turned, a frown in place as he looked at her.

“Well, make up your fucking mind. You want that drink?”

“Yes…uh, scotch.”

“Ah, a woman after my own heart.  Scotch it is.” Now with a spring on his step, he ordered the drinks and came back with them in hand.

Sitting in front of her, he brought the scotch up to his lips and took a sip. “Why the sudden change of heart?”

Jyn cradled her drink between her hands as she observed him. He fit what she was looking for. He was blond, for instance, had a very punchable face, he didn’t look like he owned a single suit, which was also good and he was kind of handsome. His slight lisp was also pretty endearing.

“Uh…I’ve got a preposition for you.”

“You don’t even know my name.”

“Well, mine’s Jyn. Only first names, okay?” she fidgeted slightly and took a sip and he smirked at her.

“Sure, Jyn.” He tried it a few more times, liking how it sounded and somehow, the name seemed oddly familiar. “I’m Orson.”

“Okay, Orson, basically I want you to be my strictly platonic date for a Christmas dinner with my parents.”

He chuckled and took a cigarette out of his pocket, lighting it. “What makes you think I don’t have plans?”

“Its rather obvious. You don’t have a ring so you’re not married, and if you had a wife or girlfriend, she wouldn’t let you go out of your house looking like a sweaty farmer.”

“Touché.” He took a long drag from his cigarette and blew the smoke to the other side, careful not to get any of it near Jyn. “You’re right. I’m assuming I’m going to be your boyfriend for a day and you’re just inviting me me to disappoint your parents or something? Typical teenage rebellion.”

“Kind of…so…are you in or not? I can pay you if you want.”

“Not necessary. The food I will receive as a guest is payment enough…and the drama, too.”

“Deal?” Jyn said extending her hand towards him.

“Deal.” His calloused, warm hand enveloped her and if he felt the same electricity she felt when he grasped her hand, he didn’t say anything.

They talked well past midnight and would’ve kept talking if the bar wasn’t about to close. Jyn had already sent the boys to their homes a few hours ago and now she was alone with Orson in the parking lot still talking with him. She was aware that she was a bit tipsy but he appeared nonplussed.

“Did you drug me? I’m way too tipsy.”

“I am offended that you even had to ask. I like to have my way with conscious women, yeah? You just don’t know how to hold down your drink. Perhaps I should get you a taxi.” He said as he started fishing his phone from his pocket and when Jyn saw it, she started laughing.

“A flip-phone, really? What are you, a drug dealer?” She stumbled a bit and he wrapped his arm around her waist.

“Not really, I just like them. Less complicated.” He dialed a number and put it right on his ear as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

“Why don’t you take me home?”

With a sigh, Orson put his phone down and nodded to himself. “I can do that. Give me your car keys.”

After helping her into the car, he drove following her directions until he was in an apartment complex. He rode the lift with her and helped her inside her own apartment which was pretty lavish and organized, except for a few opened books here and there. He walked Jyn to her bedroom, holding her straight and tumbled with her on the bed.

“I think I overindulged.” She giggled.

“You don’t fucking say.” Orson got out of the bed and took off her stilettos then dragged her up to tuck her in.

“Ring me tomorrow when you feel better, yeah? I-I am genuinely interested in being your date.” He said as he found a notepad and a pen, then started writing his number.

Notepad back in her night table, he cocked his head at her. “Good night, yeah?”

“Mhm, night, you handsome devil.”

Orson snorted but his cheeks colored a bit. “Fucking sleep.”

* * *

 

The next day, Jyn woke up with a headache and briefly wondered how she had gotten home when she remembered Orson. She groaned loudly and looked down at herself, noting with relief that she was fully clothed. How stupid of her to let a total stranger take her home! She huffed and puffed as she dragged herself to the bathroom, trying to enjoy her only free week in months.

After a light breakfast, she went back to her room to make her bed when she found the notepad. To say that Orson had terrible handwriting was an understatement, it looked more like chicken-scratch, it was unlike any previous handwriting she had ever laid eyes on. In a way, it resembled her dad’s own handwriting, which only her mom could read.

Smirking to herself, Jyn dialed him and just imagining him answering her call with his ancient phone made her chuckle.

“Hello?” Orson answered as he cleared his throat. He sounded sleepy and by the hour on the clock, Jyn assumed that she had woken him up.

“It’s Jyn. From the bar.”

“Ah, yes.” He chuckled and the sound of it made Jyn smile as she held the phone tighter and walked out to the small balcony in her apartment. “Glad to see you’re up at…9:47am considering how out of your mind you were last night.”

“Ugh, don’t remind me…listen, I was wondering if we could meet again? Same bar? Your note said that you were interested in being my date.”

“I am, yeah. Unfortunately I can’t go to that bar…rather busy tonight but if you come between 11:00am and 3:00pm to the Krennic Inn up here in Monroe County…it’s not far from you.”

“Uh, where is that, exactly?”

He chuckled and Jyn could tell that he was smiling. “Of course, you’re a fucking foreigner. Fuck, uh, I’ll send you the address and you put it on your GPS. Saw you had one in your car.”

“Yeah, I’ve only been here five years, haven’t done much exploring.”

“Thought so. The road basically leads to my mom’s house. Just park there and wait for me… and if there’s already someone there, just tell them you’re  going to meet me, got it?”

“Yes.”

“Good girl. See you later.”

He hung up first, which was something new for her since she was always the one who hung up first…plus, Orson calling her a “good girl” made her blush so hard she had to stop herself from grinning.

Yes, Jyn very much liked Orson. She wouldn’t mind being in an actual relationship with him, but perhaps she’d get to that after her mother met him, disapproved of him and let her be. Just a short Holiday fling…yes, that’s what she’ll have with him, she’ll just have to maneuver him to her bed.

* * *

 

At eleven, Orson was rushing to the front of his mom’s house after watching Jyn park her car in front of it. He was all sweaty from raking the sand and he probably smelled as well. When Jyn saw him, she got out of her car and reclined against it, arms crossed over her chest. Orson nearly stopped walking; she had surprised him wearing only shorts, a tank top and sandals, a very tourist-sy attire.

“Well, my dear, I say you look better without that skirt.”

“I would say the same except for the fact that you’re wearing nearly identical clothes.” She quipped as he came closer and he kissed both of her cheeks in greeting.

“Cheeky. Let me show you around.” She started walking next to him and he put his hand on her lower back, making her jump a bit. “Relax, just trying to make you feel comfortable in my presence. Don’t want your parents to doubt our involvement, hmm?”

“Oh, good idea.” She did the same to him but as they walked, her hand slid down and she put it in the back of his pocket, giving his butt a squeeze.

“If you wanted to sneakily grab my ass you just had to ask.” He looked to the left, trying to hide his grin as he looked out into the sea.

Jyn reclined her head on his sweaty shoulder and shrugged. “Asking is for losers.”

“Better to say sorry than to ask for permission, am I right?”

“You know it, mister.”

* * *

 

He walked around, showing her the place until they got to the pier, a boat was waiting at the end of it. Orson jumped inside of it and held out his hand to her.

“Let me give you a ride, you’ll love it.”

Jyn dubiously took his hand and even though her actions implied that she was going to get into the boat with him, she said. “I fucking hate boats. Not my favourite method of transport.”

Orson helped her in and told her to sit down as he prepared the boat for departure. “Well, you won’t love it but you’ll enjoy it, sweetheart.”

He drove the boat to his favourite place, where he could still see land from a far away distance and walked back to Jyn, sitting down besides her.

“What do you think?”

“It looks beautiful…perhaps I should take a picture.” She took out her phone and started snapping pictures as Orson fished for cigarettes inside his pocket and lighted one up. In that moment, Jyn turned her phone towards him and snapped a picture. Thankfully for her, he didn’t notice so she put her phone aside and reclined back.

“All these pillows and blankets…you were already planning taking me here, weren’t you?”

He inhaled a lungful of smoke and then let it out as he talked. “Yeah, I had it planned. You need some sun in those pale legs.”

She nudged him with her shoulder but he was right. She had been so focused on her work that she hadn’t even paid attention to having fun anymore.

“I want to swim a little bit…can you come with me?”

Orson was going to say no, after all, he was hardly dressed to go for a swim but seeing her face so innocent, practically begging him to go with her, how could he refuse? He was doomed the moment he started preparing the fucking boat for her arrival.

“Fine, go ahead, I have to take off my jeans, otherwise they’ll drag.”

She smirked at him and only took off her shirt, leaving him to stare at her as he tried not to look down at her bra. She gave him a cheeky grin and jumped.

“Fuck.” He muttered under his breath as he put his cigarette aside and took off his clothes. Left now with nothing but his boxers, he followed after Jyn, who was already looking at him from under the water.

The moment he emerged, he ran his hands through his hair, pushing it back and looked around, slightly worried. “Jyn?”

Right at that moment, Jyn grabbed his legs and dragged him down. On instinct, he was about to kick the living daylights out of her if he hadn’t looked down. She released him and swam to the surface while he followed. He emerged closer to her than he intended but he didn’t moved.

“Fucking well played, Jyn.” He closed his eyes briefly to get some drops of salt water away from his eyes and when he opened them again, Jyn was grinning at him. Next thing he knew, she was cradling the back of his head and pulling him in for a kiss.

Jyn thought he would push her back but he did just the opposite. He actually pulled her closer and grabbed the back of her thighs. Understanding what he wanted, she wrapped her legs around him and kissed him some more. The taste of the smoke was bitter but she was kissing him and by God, he was a good kisser.

Orson, in the midst of kissing her, forgot that he was no longer in land and was therefore, sinking a little bit. Gently breaking the kiss, he pushed her away softly as he breathed heavily. Jyn just stared at him, cheeks red, mouth agape. She had enjoyed it so much and she wanted to continue.

Practically reading her mind, Orson nodded towards the boat and she swam towards it as he followed behind. They were both dripping wet and Jyn had just about ten seconds to admire his slightly pudgy body, wiry arms, slightly hairy and freckled chest before he was onto her again. Dropping her softly among the blankets, kissed her some more; one of his hands cupping her face, caressing her cheekbone as the other held tightly onto her hip.

Her hands were running down his back and he chuckled against her mouth.

“Don’t do that, I’m quite ticklish.”

“Oh, you are? Sorry won’t do it again.” She replied non-convincily but Orson didn’t care; he wanted to keep kissing her.

Pressing his lips softly on her once again, she parted her lips and he dove in, his tongue dancing with her when she did it again, making Orson jerk a little.

“You don’t fucking follow orders.” He started kissing down her jawline, to her neck where he bit her softly and kept kissing down. Jyn hummed in appreciation as he bent lower, kissing the valley between her breasts.

Jyn had her hands on his shoulders, clawing at him as he kissed down, her eyes closed. Gosh, this was spinning out of control to fast but she didn’t want him to stop. She vaguely felt him moving her bra up and then his mouth was on her nipple, sucking and licking it as his other hand squeezed the other. Common sense was leaving her rapidly so she opened her eyes, intent on looking down at him, only to find him already looking at her. His eyes, bluer than the sky, drank her in and she whimpered.

He kissed her nipple one more time before covering her breasts with her bra again.

“If I’m going to have my way with you, its not going to be on this fucking boat.” With one last hard kiss, he switched on the engine and sped towards the pier once again.

Jyn couldn’t even formulate any words, she just laid there looking at the sky, her body feeling as if it was boiling, wanting more of him.

* * *

 

The moment he pulled into the pier, he wrapped his shirt around her, noting that she was shivering a bit and ushered her towards his house. Just 10 feet away and he heard his mom calling for him.

“Danny! God gracious, don’t walk around like that! We have guests!”

“Danny?” Jyn asked softly and he looked down at her.

“My second name.” And to his mom, he yelled, “That’s why I’m walking home, ma.” He held the door open for Jyn, who stood awkwardly to one side and then his mom got in. “Besides, the guests have seen worse.” He winked at her and his mom, unable to keep mad at him for too long, chuckled.

“He was pretty hammered and woke up on that pier naked. And who might you be, huh?”

“I’m Jyn.” She smiled at the older woman and shook her hand.

“No talks, ma, I got to get her warm and all. Also, John is looking for you.”

“Sure he is, I’ll get back later.”

When she left, Orson walked her upstairs and showed her the bathroom.

“Put your clothes on the floor. I’ll wash them and then put them in the dryer for you. Meanwhile, you’ll have to wear this.” He presented her with a bathrobe that was too big for her and she chuckled.

“You don’t have to do this. I can just leave, really.”

“Nonsense, get showered.”

She stood on the tip of her toes and kissed his cheek as she went in.

True to his word, he had taken her clothes for the laundry and now she was only wrapped in his bathrobe while he had on another set of clothes. He was sitting on the edge of the stairs, drinking a beer and upon seeing her, he smirked and went up stairs to meet her.

“You look fucking hot wearing my bathrobe.”

“Well, it feels really nice against my skin…so perhaps I’ll keep it.” Jyn played with sash a bit and when she met his eyes, he was looking at her with such a consuming hunger…she knew what he wanted.

Feeling bold, she opened the bathrobe and let it tumble to the floor. Jyn saw his Adam's apple bobble and knew she had him. He downed the rest of his beer with his eyes on her.

“I’m going to fuck you so hard you’ll want to make this deal permanent.”

He pulled her close and lifted her up as she wrapped her legs around his hips. It all felt hot for her, as if he had come straight out of her high school girl fantasies. He was an older man, had such a filthy mouth and he was fully clothed while she was naked. She wanted this very, very much.

“Do your best.” She challenged and he smirked at her before diving for a  kiss as he walked to his bedroom. He threw her on the bed roughly and she bounced a bit before he was on her again, kissing and touching her, his hands seemingly everywhere at once, stroking the fire inside her to a feverish pitch.

Orson’s hands wondered from her breasts, to her hips until one of them delved between her legs. Jyn willingly opened her legs as he kissed and nibbled on her neck, his finger circling her clit.

“Fuck, give me more…please.”

“Patience. Have you seen the size of my fingers? I have to get you wet enough.”

“Ugh.” She huffed in exasperation and pulled him up for another kiss as he kept working on her pussy.

While he had an air of authority that he rarely used in the civilian world, Jyn didn’t have it but she certainly was bossy, and she liked things to be done in her own way.

So it was no surprised when she reached for his cock and rubbed him through his jeans, making him rub against her hand as he now dipped a finger inside her. Jyn lost her concentration for a bit and he slithered down her chest and between her thighs.

Jyn knew what he was about to do, but still she felt it prudent to tell him that he didn’t have to. In turn, Orson shrugged and licked her from slit to clit, so slowly that she had to arch her back, only to find him grinning when she looked down at him.

“Never mind what I said.” She told him and he winked at her.

It was such an erotic scene to see him between her legs, eating her out with vigor as she pulled on his hair and murmured nonsense. He was completely focused on his mission to make her feel good or make her come. Either way, he was so close to make her come the moment he added his fingers to the equation that her legs started shaking and just when she felt herself about to come, he stopped.

“Sorry, had to come up for air.” He said as he breathed heavily and tucked a bit of his hair behind her ears. Jyn could have killed him right then and there but instead, she dragged him up on top of her and then rolled over.

“That wasn’t fair and you know it.”

“What are you going to do about it?” His hands had started caressing her thighs and hips and Jyn found it hard to talk. Instead, she took off his clothes (with his help, of course) and once he was naked, she held his hands on top of his head as she leaned over him.

“Orson, you look so good beneath me.”

He chuckled but she could tell that he was incredibly turned on by seeing her take charge.

“Don’t move your hands from that position.”

“Yes, miss.”

Jyn looked down at his face, his twinkling blue eyes and the way they raked over her with such wanton desire made her feel a bit overwhelmed. No one had ever looked at her with such intensity and she suddenly didn’t know if she could live up to his expectations, that is, if he had any. He was obviously more experienced, had been with many women so perhaps, her performance wouldn’t be anything special to him.

A tad angry with the way her thoughts had gone, she reached down to grasp his cock firmly and jerked it up slowly. His response to her touch was one she wouldn’t ever forget. The way his eyes fell shut, the hiss that escaped him and the subtle, yet noticeable arch of his back dispelled any self-doubt she had been feeling. He wanted her and he wanted her bad.

“Jyn…please, don’t fucking tease me.”

“I still have other plans for you.” She whispered sensually besides his ear as she worked his cock slowly and he shuddered.

“Ma will be here anytime. There’s no time for foreplay…let me fuck you, please.”

She didn’t answer, instead, she positioned herself on top of him and sank slowly on him until he was almost all the way inside. He was bigger than most and she tried to relax by closing  her eyes.

Meanwhile, Orson was struggling, trying not to reach for her hips and make her bounce on his cock. His hands were closed into fists on top of his head. Jyn told him not to touch her but he could thrust into her.

With a naughty smirk, he thrust into her and Jyn let out a moan, her hands coming down to clutch his shoulders.

“Good?”

She chuckled and engaged him in a kiss as she started moving, undulating her hips, making Orson whisper obscenities under his breath. His rough hands soon came to rest on her hips, just holding her close and when her thighs started aching, she let her entire weight fall on him. He was far too comfortable with having her on top. Only thing left for him to do was to angle his hips and thrust into her. While Jyn had kept a slow and paced rhythm, Orson liked a more aggressive approach. He thrust into her fast and hard, Jyn's moans became louder and he spanked her ass.

“How do you like that, huh? You feel so fucking good. I want to fucking see your face when you come.”

His voice sounded a bit more deeper and husky and she merely nodded, practically giving him permission to do whatever he wanted with her. She was his for the taking at the moment.

Orson stopped and rolled over with her. Now she was underneath him, her lips bruised from his kisses, her hair fanned out over his pillow, cheeks red and her pupils dilatated. His rough hands caressed her with reverence and then went up again, his left hand closing over her throat as his thumb caressed her lower lip.

He wanted to tell her that she just had to be his. She had to. But he swallowed those words and instead kissed her again as he thrust into her once again. He started slowly, just to hear Jyn’s small whimpers but then he sped up, his hips snapping into hers, making an obscene wet sound that had him grinning down at her as he held her by the throat, keeping her in place. She never gave any indication that she didn’t like the possessiveness with which he fucked her, in fact, her smile and the way she looked at him told him she liked it.

He took one of her hands and kissed every digit, then with the sexiest voice she had ever heard, he said, “Touch yourself.”

Normally, she would’ve been embarrassed, but she merely reached down and started rubbing her sensitive nub as he sped up once again. She started rubbing with such intensity that he was scared she was about to hurt herself.  Soon enough, her walls started contracting and then she let out a soft moan, clutching at the bed spreads and came.

He soon followed after and fell besides her on the bed and breathing rapidly. Before Jyn could say anything, he reached for the nightstand, opened a drawer and took a pill container, quickly downing two pills without water as he started rubbing his right shoulder.

“You okay?” she asked worriedly and he merely shrugged, smile still in place.

“Yeah, just an old injury, it started hurting because of our…nearly exhausting activity…how was it?” He asked as an afterthought, his eyes so sincere and open and when he realized he had asked, he looked at the ceiling. “You don’t have to answer.”

“Well, it was…good.” He tensed and let out a long sigh and she chuckled. “Might need a second performance to know for sure.”

“You got it, princess.”

They didn’t get out of bed until three hours later. He then made her dinner, which she ate with him and his mother who couldn’t stop teasing Orson about Jyn. He then accompanied her to her car, opened the door for her and leaned over the window.

“I’ve enjoyed this day with you…and I don’t mean just the sex.” He smirked at her and she slapped his face softly.

“You’re a real charmer…so have I…I’ll let you know when I get home…I’m completely knackered.”

Orson stood straight, crossing his arms over his chest, a smug expression on his face. Oh, how she hated that expression of his. “Be safe.”

She blew him a kiss and drove away.

* * *

 

The following days she had decided to stay with him in one of the houses in the complex. She was shocked to discover that he was a veteran and was honorably discharged because he had gotten injured in combat. When asked what he did, he told her that it was classified so he couldn’t tell her but that it was really important. He got a sizeable check each month, enough for him to live comfortably and get a few luxuries without working but she noticed that he also worked in his mom’s business, giving snorkeling lessons and occasionally helping in the kitchen.

“A house is only for sleeping. I can’t just be doing nothing. I’m like a shark, I have to be moving or else I’ll die.” He told her one evening as they ate.

She understood that too well, after all, she was the same.

When the day came for her to take him home to her parents, she got nervous. She realized that she did really like him and by the way he treated her, she realized he did too.  But being a man of his word, he still stuck to their deal and said nothing to persuade her to do otherwise.

“What if I call my mom and tell her I’m sick?”

Orson looked at her over the newspaper. He was wearing boxers and a sleeveless shirt and she just wanted to crawl back into bed with him.

“Don’t make any more excuses, Jyn. Besides, you have to show off that dress.” He stood from the bed and without her asking for his help, he zipped up the back and made eye contact with her on the mirror. “It’s going to be alright.” He squeezed her shoulders and left for the bathroom to get showered and shaved.

Jyn stared at her reflection as she did her hair and sighed. She could do this, Orson could be in his worst behaviour and her mom wouldn’t bother her anymore about not having a boyfriend, it would all be fine, she reassured herself. However, seeing Orson getting dressed and taking care of his choice of clothes so he could look his best made her want to cancel the whole thing off.

“How do I look?” he turned to her, fixing the collar of his black button down shirt and then fixing the cuffs of it. He had the grey suit jacket on the bed, which complement his grey trousers of the same colour.

“You look delicious.” She walked up to him and touched the curls that always formed behind his ear and he blushed a bit and looked at his hair.

“Should’ve gotten a haircut.” He said dubiously.

“Nonsense. Let’s go already.” _Before I change my mind_ , she thought.

* * *

 

As per his request, he drove to her parents’ house while she sat in the passenger’s seat, looking at the scenery and at him. He did cleaned up nicely and while she usually preferred sharp dressed men, his trademark ‘farm boy’ outfit was her favourite because it was him. Simple, easy, Orson.

She rang the bell at her mom’s house and turned towards him to fix the lapels of his suit when her mom opened the door. Lyra just stood looking at Jyn and Orson, but Orson seemed frozen in place.

“Hello, mom. This is my boyfriend, Orson. Orson, this is Lyra.”

He gulped and was going to play as if he didn’t know Lyra but she cut him off. “Orson? Orson Krennic is your boyfriend!? Jyn!”

“You two know each other?” Jyn asked confused and her mom ushered them both inside, closing the door loudly.

“Yes! He was the one who lured your father into the army under false pretenses!”

“I did nothing of the sort. I simply circumvented the truth.”

“Oh, you’re still such a snake!”

A little worried about the commotion, Galen Erso walked to the living room and upon seeing Krennic, he smiled. He had no hard feelings towards Krennic, after all, he had not seen the man in about two decades. Time had healed him and he wasn’t one to hold grudges.

“Krenic? My god, I can’t believe this!”

Galen walked towards Krennic and embraced him, the other man returned the embrace, although he was still confused from the whole ordeal. He had dined, wined and fucked his friend’s daughter. The same daughter he had seen countless of times when she was just a child. Krennic felt a bit sick.

“Can someone explain what’s going?” Jyn’s voice tore him from his train of thoughts and he pushed Galen back.

“I, uh…well, I didn’t know you were Jyn Erso…your father and I…we met in school and I chose one path, he chose another and then…”

“You lied to him and made him work for you, which caused that little scuffle that got you and Galen discharged.” ,interjected Lyra.

He glared at her but nodded nonetheless. “That’s true. Then Lyra said something along the lines of  ‘I never want to see you again’ and here I am. I thought you were all still in the UK.”

“Clearly not. We wanted some warm climate.”

“Good. I uh, I’ll leave now.” He refused to meet Jyn’s eyes as he made his way to the door but again, Galen stopped him.

“No, stay. It is my understatement that Jyn was going to bring his boyfriend and if you’re indeed, her boyfriend then…you should stay.”

“I don’t think-”

“You will stay you have a lot to answer…and obviously catch up with my dad, he can’t keep his hands off of you…I’m starting to get jealous.”

Galen gave her a reproachful look but released Krennic and took hold of Lyra’s hand, pulling her to the kitchen so they could leave Orson and Jyn talk.

“Not many people are named ‘Jyn’, you must’ve known it was me.”

“Honestly…I always got your name wrong. ‘Gene’, ‘Germs’, ‘Jean’, what gives, you know? I can leave, really. I’ll just call a taxi and you won’t have to see me again.”

“I don’t want you to go…and I don’t want you to disappear on me. Listen-”. She reached for his hand and started playing with his fingers. “Whatever you did in the past wasn’t so bad…my father forgave you already and I really like you. Plus, you’ve held your end of the deal.”

“What do you mean?”

“You made my mother hate you…now I have to feed you.”

He smiled down at her and Jyn knew that he was at least 30 years older than her but his smile made him look so boyish that she just couldn’t resist his face. She pulled him down for a kiss and whispered in his ear. “You’ll get your dessert when we get home.”

He grunted and nodded at her. This Christmas wouldn’t be so good for Lyra, after all, Galen and Jyn liked him pretty much. Krennic didn’t care; after all, that was the deal.


End file.
